


Ben and Yaz crushes

by Waytoogayforthat



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waytoogayforthat/pseuds/Waytoogayforthat
Summary: So it's basically just Yaz who admits loving Sammy to Ben and Ben who admits loving Kenji to yaz
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Ben and Yaz crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, I didn't know what to write so I improvised, good reading anyway

Ben takes a deep breath watching the sun go down, from where he is in the treehouse it was really beautiful, the yellow orange red and even pink melting into the blue sky that was only starting to darken.

He smiles softly when the wind blows through his hair, as if he is stroking it in a gently way, which changes of everything he has been through since arriving on this dinosaure island.

Things have always been difficult for him, he has always been locked in his fear, even asking his mother something was difficult and now he has to survive on a wild island with only five other teenagers with him?

Of course he changed after his supposed death, he tries to appear stronger in front of others, tough guy even if deep down he is scared to death, he has had several nightmares and panic attacks since the beginning of the adventure even if he tried to hide it, what he succeeded

"Ben?" the boy in question turns his head to see Yaz, looking at him "it's my night shift, you can go and rest" Ben nods but only moves to turn his head, his gaze resting on the setting sun

Yaz sits next to him, also enjoying the view "the scenery is really the only thing I like on this island" say Ben "with Bumpy of course" Yasmin nods, his gaze fixed on the sky

"so ..." Ben starts softly, not sure how to deal with Yaz, they got along pretty well before his 'death' but now that he's trying to change he doesn't know how to do it anymore "you and Sammy? Is it progressing?" Yaz flushed and those eyes immediately turned to those hands, playing softly with them, a clearly nervous sign that Ben know too well, he had a smirk at his reaction, it's rare to see Yasmina in this kind of state.

"Sammy and ... Me?" she finally asks after a little moment of silence, avoiding Ben's gaze as best she can, the boy with the blue eyes chuckles softly "you can't lie Yaz, you two are very close everyone can see the chemistry you share "she blushes even more and puts her hands on her face trying to hide

Ben bangs his shoulders against her shoulder, laughing "you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I think it would do you good to tell someone about it, and if you confess your crush for Sammy to me, I can tell you about mine for someone else ... "Yaz looks up at him, those hands slowly descending from her face, clearly intrigued by what Ben just said.

"Little Benny has a crush ~" she laughs with a smirk as it is Ben's turn to blush, he shrugs "I'll tell you who it is only if you admit that you like Sammy" Yaz gazing in silence for a moment, not sure if it was really worth it, but her curiosity really stings her and Ben's right, she really wants to talk to someone about it

"well, I like Sammy" she sighs, crossing her arms over her chest "but you can't tell anyone!" she gives him a stern look, nobody could know, but Ben, he, only looked at her amusedly "don't worry I don't need to tell anyone, I think they know already all, apart Sammy "

"So what about you? Who is the lucky person" she changes the subject, not yet ready to talk about her little thing for Sammy (little thing who was getting pretty big) Ben blushed like a tomato and lowered his head playing with his fingers, he mumbles something softly under his breath, Yaz is smiling, Ben is clearly embarrassed and seeing the new Ben like that is really funny

"what did you say i didn't hear well" "kenji" he repeats a little louder but always softly, just loud enough for her to hear him, she is not really shocked about that, Ben was always clingy, attaching to anything that could reassure him, but he always had this thing for Kenji where whenever he is scared and Kenji is there, even if he is on the other side of the room he was going to snuggle up to him

And frankly Kenji never really took him away, but whatever little attempt he let him be

She laughs softly and Ben turns his head with a shocked look, not expecting laughter from her "I should have seen him coming, you are still hanging on to him like a koala" Ben blushes and folds his arms over his chest looking at her "well you are still following Sammy everywhere so you are in a bad position to speak" she feels her cheeks slowly ignite but she continues to smile, turning her head to look at the sky now totally dark

it's true, we're both totally in love "she smiles softly and knows that Ben is smiling too without seeing him, both in a soft, comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you liked it, I'm not a good writer or anything, I just write when I'm bored, and sorry for my spelling I don't speak English so it's complicated


End file.
